


Father and Son

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Characters - Family Dynamics, Characters - New interpretation, Characters - Strongly in character, Characters - Well-handled emotions, General, Subjects - Politics, Writing - Well-handled introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday double drabble about Denethor and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Father and Son** 3/8/2006

I try to make him proud.  I'm not sure I succeed.

Boromir's the warrior, not me.  I'm a loremaster, I hope.  I'm a good Captain, a great Ranger.  Father knows this, I think.  I studied swords to please him, and I'm good with a bow.

But I love history and Mithrandir's lore.  I know of Thorongil and hope deferred, Father.  You and Grandfather had the strength to master Gondor.  I do not and my heart misgives that Boromir will have the chance.  To be a Steward, I will need a King.

Think well of me, Father.  I still have hope.

\------------------

He looks like his mother, and I love him for it.  She was taken too soon, and I would have followed her but for him.  I hope I have shown him this.  I fear I have not.

It worries me, when Mithrandir comes, that Faramir is so eager to listen.  I, too, was eager once.  Then Thorongil came and left, refusing the kingdom where I wished to be Steward not Master.

Oh, be careful Faramir, my scholar son.  Mithrandir would have you hope.  But the king does not wish to rule.  Guard yourself.

I only wish to spare you pain.


End file.
